Kermit's Lectures
From the very beginning of the show, Kermit the Frog has given many lectures on Sesame Street. He often sat on a brick wall, or stood behind one. Individual Lectures *'Kermit's W Lecture' (2-part skit) Episode 0001 :Kermit talks about the letter W, which Cookie Monster attempts to eat. *'Big and Little Episode 0043'' :Two Snerfs help Kermit teach the difference between big and little. *'''Kermit's Rectangle Lecture Episode 0043 :Kermit talks about rectangles. Cookie Monster destroys Kermit's rectangle and says that "It's a wreck and it's a tangle." *'In the Box' Episode 0083 :Kermit talks about the word "in," and the Fuzzyface version of Grover wants to help him teach. Kermit has a big box that he wants Grover to get inside, but Grover can't seem to grasp the concept of IN ... he gets beside the box, on the box, and under the box. Finally, he reveals why he can't get in the box: because Fred the Dragon is already inside it! (This sketch was included in the book ''The Sesame Street Book of Puzzlers.)'' *'Different Feelings' Episode 0162 :Kermit and Cookie Monster demonstrate what it is to be happy, angry and sad: Kermit gets angry when Cookie Monster eats the happy face that Kermit provided, Cookie Monster feels sad when Kermit threatens to tell Cookie's mommy what he did, and that makes Kermit happy because he was able to do his demonstration without the tasty styrofoam faces. (This skit was included in the book ''The Sesame Street Book of People and Things.)'' *'Heavy and Light' Episode 0175 :Kermit uses feathers and rocks to teach the difference between heavy and light. *'Between' Episode 573 :Kermit attempts to demonstrate between with two poles, which are actually mops held by Grover and Herry. *'Milk' :Cookie Monster drinks Kermit's glass of milk. When Kermit insults Cookie Monster, several of Cookie Monster's monster pals gang up on Kermit. *'Kermit's Bear Exercises' :Kermit watches some live bears do exercises (This was done on a chroma-key background). *'Kermit on Hair' :Kermit talks about hair. According to Kermit, "Hair is a part of you. It is not a part of me, because I am a frog." He points out that some people have hair on their heads, while others have it on their faces. But if you have hair all over your body (like Beautiful Day Monster, who emerges brushing himself and singing "A pretty girl is like a melody ...") then you're a monster! *'Heavy and Light' :Kermit and Grover demonstrate the difference between heavy and light by having Grover carry heavy objects and Kermit carries light objects. Grover gets tired and asks Kermit if he can carry something light for a change. Kermit obliges, and carries over a giant hoagie, while Grover picks up a balloon which carries him away! *'Difference' :Kermit tries to explain the difference between two balls, but they keep changing to make themselves the same. The balls are large and yellow with colorful stripes and the ability to talk! *'Kermit and The Hand' :Kermit talks about hands, with some assistance by a live human hand. (This sketch was included in ''I'm Glad I'm Me.)'' *'Feet' :A pair of human legs stand on a wall while Kermit talks about feet. *'Long and Short' :Grover does things for a long time while Kermit does things for a short time. Grover gets worn out and asks to switch places, and then they demonstrate by tickling each other. *'Kermit and The Bullfrog' :Bob holds an American bullfrog and asks Kermit to talk about frogs. However, due to living a somewhat different life than normal frogs, what Kermit says about frogs is somewhat incorrect; for example, Kermit believes that frogs eat fried chicken and pizza, and live in apartment houses. (A script for this sketch was included in ''Sesame Street Unpaved.)'' *'Kermit's Subtraction Lecture' :Kermit tries to talk about subtraction with the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, but they keep disappearing one by one, which makes it hard for him ... or does it? *'Kermit's B Sound Lecture' :Kermit talks about making a B sound, with help from Beautiful Day Monster. *'Kermit's Z Lecture' :Kermit talks about the letter Z, but the Z keeps turning over into an N. *'Kermit's B Lecture' Episode 0355 :Kermit talks about the letter B, which Cookie Monster attempts to eat. *'Teeth' :Kermit and Grover talk about teeth. Grover notices that Kermit does not have any teeth at all, so he puts a pair of teeth in Kermit's mouth. *'Kermit and Elmo on Happy and Sad' :Kermit wants to talk about happy and sad. Elmo wants to play tag with Kermit. Elmo keeps getting happy when Kermit says that he'll play tag with Elmo, but then he keeps getting sad when Kermit says that they'll play tag later. Category: Sesame Street Sketches